


The new baby

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Implied Mpreg, Late at Night, M/M, New Family, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: A collection of  shots about  Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s baby
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Milo’s first storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks for taking interest in this collection of one shots, it’s my first posting on A03, If your wondering why it’s familiar I have this posted on Wattpad too under chanbeak baby one shots. T
> 
> I hope you like it

A sudden loud thunder crash sounds through the penthouse, waking a petite redheaded male instantly. He rises and sits on the edge of the bed, when a second crash of thunder sounds much closer than the last! He can hear the storm raging outside, a sudden rustling noise alerts him, holding his breath hoping all will remain calm so it wont wake the other man in his life. A sudden small cry follows, and he is instantly on his tired feet heading for the noise. The bassinet is not far, just the other side of the room, next to the rocking chair. He smiles as Toben lays at the bassinet feet snoring, just like his owner, who hasn't so much as turned over, he is a little jealous the man can sleep through anything. 

A second cry shakes him out of his daydream, man he needs to get Chanyeol to do a night feed next, aware he is getting more sidetracked he rushes over to the bassinet. His heart bursts with unconditional love, a love he never knew could exist, a tiny newborn boy lays in the bassinet eyes scrunched tight. It's like watching magic as Milo relaxes just by Beak putting his hand on his delicate little stomach. However as the rain falling picks up speed, followed by more thunder, Milo let's out the saddest sound baekhyun has ever heard, not willing to let his 14 day old son suffer anymore, and aware he is going to be in for a long night if this storm rages all night. "Sshh little one papa is here, it's ok baby boy it will pass" Baek heads to the window and opens the blinds careful of the precious cargo in his arms, then takes a seat in the rocking chair. A second whimper sounds "Ok little guy let's sit and watch the storm" to make Milo settle he unbuttons his nightshirt, and raises the baby to his chest hoping the skin to skin contact will help sooth him. Milo instantly settles in on his chest making Baek smile. He settles back in the chair ensuring Milo's head and back are supported. Hopefull that Milo won't wake Chanyeol, humming a lullaby he watches their little man close his eyes and let out the cutest of snores. Finally content Beakhyun sits back and watches as the lightning just dances across the sky.

A loud booming sound rattles through the apartment followed by loud distressed cries, waking a silver haired man. "Baby stay i will get" he tries to say as he reaches for his husband. However the bed is already empty, about to call out for Baek, he hears a second crash and more wails. It's then, that he hears the soft melodic voice of his husband, as he tries in vain to settle their normally quite son. Jumping out of bed he sees a sight that fills him with love and a little sadness. Baek stands by the bassinet, tears streaming down his face, as he tries desperately to soothe Milo. 

Unable to watch his husband doubt himself, he gets off the bed and heads to Baek who has now began pacing. "I'm sorry Chan" shaking his head at his husbands silly attempt to apologise, he puts a finger on his lips silencing any more words. Finally up close he can see the bags under Baekhyun's eyes, not wanting to see his husband doubt himself anymore, he leans in close and wipes Baekhyun's eyes and whispers "baby it's not your fault our little one is frightened, your doing amazing." He turns to stands behind the love of his life, and with hands that dwarf his husbands, he helps to support Milo. Leaning down he places a gentle kiss on the cheek of his husband, before he kisses Milo on the head "shh little prince, daddy and papa love you" Milo suddenly stops struggling, and amazingly snuggles back down in too the chest of his papa. "I don't want him far tonight chan, he is so tiny and scared, please let's lay him between us." 

Smiling at his husband he turns his head to kiss him softly on the lips, nodding he leads his precious hearts back to the bed. Lying both Milo and Baekhyun, gently down on the bed "sleep please baby I will watch over you both." Like he promised he keeps watch like a sentinel, as both papa and son finally submit to slumber they desperately need. All to the sounds of the rain still lashing at the window.


	2. Milo’s first day home

A Silver haired man steps out of his new top of the range Range Rover, that is kitted out with all the safety features a new family could need. A second man with red hair gets out the passenger side. Baekhyun looks towards his silver haired giant a gentle smile on his face, he can tell from the way Chanyeol is bouncing around like a puppy what he wants to do. "Go ahead sweetheart you get him, I will get the bags," he watches with pride and joy in his heart as Chanyeol opens the back passenger door. His heart bursts at the sight before him, he can hear his best friend, and love of his life whisper "Hey there little prince, shall daddy and papa take you up to your home?" 

"Leave him the car seat baby, it will be easier to lift the car seat" smiling as his husband can only nod as he concentrates on this most important task. Baek gets a glimpse of the baby as he yawns, before the car seat is hoisted in to strong bulging arms. He too is feeling tired, it's been an emotional 3 days! Thankful that Milo's birth was via c section, meaning his birth mother didn't have to endure labour and a sad goodbye. He is so over the moon with their little prince, with his jet black hair and button nose. Baek smiles sadly, it had been a long road to get here, being gay meant children the traditional way was impossible. When they discussed family, they discussed adoption as an option but preferred surrogacy. Chanyeol had been happy with either option, he however had his heart set on a surrogacy, sadly it was not too be, they found out straight away Chanyeol had no sperm count, it was only after 3 surrogates miscarriages did it become apparent their only choice was adopting. "Baek baby, we need to get upstairs, I don't want Milo out side for too long." Smiling at Chanyeol he grabs the baby bag and heads to the elevator.

Chanyeol smiles down at the precious bundle in the car seat, their son is 2 days old and already he knows he will walk through walls for him. Milo is so tiny, he is almost afraid to hold him as his giant hands dwarf him. Noticing the lift has stopped he steps outs and lets out the tension he has been carrying around, it's finally happened they have a son! Turning to his other reason for being he finally notices how his husband has hold of his arm, his delicate fingers holding on in a vice like grip, and unshed tears of happiness. "I know we didn't make him, but we did it baby we have a beautiful baby boy" watching as the tears flow down Beakhyun's face, he pulls his husband in with his free hand, and places a soothing kiss on his forehead. "Please my love, don't cry I know you feel guilty and responsible about the failed pregnancies, but i wouldn't change this moment for the world." The moment is shattered by the loud unmistakable sound Milo emits, as he scrunches up his tiny red face. Chanyeol can only look on stunned, as Baek picks up their son saying something about it being natural and best he deal with this alone as he heads to their bedroom. Leaving him horrified, horrified that such a small angelic looking baby can produce something so vile.


	3. Milo meets Toben

Baekhyun couldn't help himself, he checked the bassinet for what seemed like the 1000th time today. All was calm and the same as it was 20 minutes ago, Milo was still fast asleep. Checking his watch he noticed he had hours before Chanyeol returned, he would be returning with the 4 legged mischief maker, and Chanyeol's best friend, his dog Toben! He did love Toben, he just wished the puppy would calm down and not be so skittish, especially now they had a newborn in the penthouse. He sighs remembering his husbands hurt expression, when he suggested Toben stay at his moms an extra week whilst they settled Milo in. When Chanyeol announced he was going out, Baekhyun knew he was in the doghouse so to speak. Even when Chanyeol was working, he refused to leave the penthouse for more than 3-4 hours at time. In the week of their return home, neither of them had been alone for long. Chanyeol had fed Milo his bottle whilst he got showered on exiting the bathroom, Chanyeol had placed Milo in his bassinet kissing his forehead, and hightailed it out of the penthouse! He hadn't even spared him a glance. That was 9am this morning, the only contact he had was a text at 1pm, an hour ago saying he would be home by 5 with his dog! Baek was exhausted, their little prince still had some time to go before he mastered sleeping more then 2-3 hours at a time at night. 

He really wasn't upset, he was a little sad that his husband hadn't returned his calls. He truly was trying not to be mean, and blamed his lack of sleep. He had been trying so hard to do the night feeds, as Chanyeol being a a highly sought after producer couldn't loose focus, whilst working on an artist's album. Hence why Baek being a freelance ghost writer, was trying to do all of the night feeds. Leaving him exhausted, and at times irritable. Not wanting to cause any more upset, as he knows he's shouldn't of been so off hand about Toben, he just wished he was bigger so he didn't trip over him. Knowing waiting around the kitchen is kinda of sad, he heads to the bedroom where Milo is still sleeping, and will follow his mums advice to sleep when Milo sleeps, vowing that when he wakes up he can and will apologise.

Chanyeol stands in the entrance way of the penthouse, holding a rather fidgety Toben. Perhaps Baek had a point about Toben, he truly loves the little tornado, that is exactly what he is, several times a week, he receives texts from Baek about the tiny terror tripping him. Slipping off his shoes, he notices the distinct lack of noise and movement. Checking his phone, seeing that it's 3.30 he was expecting to hear more noise, as it's around Milo's next feeding time. It's then that he sees the missed call, panicking that something is gravely wrong he rushes through the penthouse, nothing seems amiss. A sudden cry seems to startle Toben, to the point he jumps out of his arms heading in the direction of the noise. Thankful all seems normal, and Toben isn't barking he chases after the poodle to the bedroom. When he enters the bedroom he finds Baekhyun, his heart and soul sat on the bed against the headboard. Milo their little prince is laying in his arms, scanning both from head to toe, he lets out a relieved thankful sigh, nothing is out of place. 

Thankful and aware he's been an ass, he moves closer to grovel. That's when he notices the black ball of fur, tail wagging standing on Baek's lap. Thats when he notices Milo staring back at Toben, both baby and puppy seem completely enamoured with each other, he wishes he had his camera. His husbands soft melodic voice catches him off guard "sweetheart I'm sorry about this morning, I was wrong to suggest Toben not come home." Chanyeol notices how Beakhyun is smiling at Milo as he moves closer to say his own apologies, he is cut off by a growl. Baekhyun's light laughter fills the bedroom "these two are going be the best of friends" His smile now all for his husband, Chanyeol nods in agreement and can already picture the mischief and mayhem they will cause.


	4. Milo’s first night in the nursery

A tall silver haired man stands in the doorway of the nursery, his eyes trained on the love of his life. He is holding their precious baby like the precious gem he is. It's a beautiful sight before him, his beautiful, delicate husband sat on his mother's antique rocker, a gift when they announced they were finally getting their chance to be parents. He watches Baekhyun who cradles Milo in his arms, Baekhyun is humming a tune as their little prince fusses slightly, it's the same every night Milo has to fuss after a bath. He hasn't been noticed yet, he's not jealous that Baekhyun is focused on Milo, he can hardly believe their little prince is now 8 weeks old, and rightly steeling all the spotlight. His suggestion for Milo to try out the nursery wasn't well received this morning. He isn't trying to separate papa from child, the love Baekhyun has for Milo is so beautiful to watch and to be a part of. He is just worried for his partner who he knows has been burning the candle at both ends by doing most of the night feeds. "I know your there Yeol" 

Opps he's been caught staring again, he moves in too the nursery and heads over to the rocker. "Sweetheart you know i am not trying to separate you and our little prince, Milo is ours by law, and isn't going anywhere." He knows why his husband is being extra cautious, he found him last week sobbing about an article on a birth mum winning custody back of her baby. It frightened him as well as Baekhyun. Watching as Beakhyun takes his eyes off of Milo, and raises his head to look him in the eyes. What Chanyeol sees breaks his heart, crystalline tears are falling. Getting on his knees in front of Beakhyun, he places one hand on Milo's head the action instantly stopping Milo's fussing. He places the second on Beakhyun's cheek, noticing how his giant hand covers Baek's cheek entirely. "I Swear nothing is going to take Milo from our lives, baby we don't have to put him in the nursery tonight" he watches as Baek shakes his head, "it's ok if your not ready to have him away from you." "No Yeol, I'm ready I just didn't realise it would be so hard, when he still feels so small." Chanyeol can understand what Baek is feeling the article and lack of sleep, haven't helped his husband. These last 8 weeks have been a dream, Milo has bought such joy to their lives. Milo has been a blessing that they didn't know they were missing. He watches as his husbands cheeks flame under his touch, slightly confused as to why his husband is so bashful. He is about to ask when he is surprised by Baek's action of placing his hand over his own. "it's been a wonderful 8 weeks, you were right to suggest the nursery, plus it would be nice to have our bedroom back." 

Baekhyun chuckles as he watches Chanyeol, it's almost like slow motion! Watching as his husband arms drop, and he falls back on his ass to the floor with a shocked face. Smiling down at Milo, Baekhyun can't help himself "your daddy's is beyond hope sometimes." He holds Milo closer as he gets up from the chair, "now we can do this, can't we little prince, your going to sleep in your own room!" 

He is about to lay Milo down in the bassinet when his middle is encased by a pair of strong arms. he feels a kiss to his cheek as he lays their little prince down. He smiles as he watches how Milo, who is practically asleep but still fussing, relaxes entirely when Chanyeol ever so gently caresses a finger over his tiny forehead. It's like watching magic and causes his heart to sore in infinite love for the two men in his life. He is about to express his thanks, when said strong arms lift him clean off the ground he isn't surprised, but manages like the spider monkey he is, to turn around and face his husband. No words are said or needed, both know the nursery is safe and the monitors are installed. Mere seconds later he is whisked out the nursery no doubt to carry on this intimate moment away from innocent eyes.


	5. Chanyeol’s worst nightmare

A red haired man winces and grabs his abdomen, as he sits rather uncomfortably on the sofa. He keeps watch over his precious little prince. Thankful that Milo is content at the moment to lay on his play-mat, seemingly taken with the blue sparkling unicorn and parrot hanging above him. It's been a long day at home, Milo now nine weeks old has been extra grisly this morning. Baekhyun winces again perhaps the spicy chicken last night hasn't agreed with him. Milo is normally so laid back, or maybe it's because the only one who has been able to calm him down this last week is noticeably late. Being that it's now after 6, Chanyeol is never normally later than 4, but he knows producing chart topping music has no time limit. Which is why he is hoping his silver haired giant got his message about take out for himself , as he really can't stomach the thought of eating or moving, let alone even heating up something. Even if it has been pre portioned, by his ultra efficient best friend. A small excited gurgle breaks him out his reverie, he smiles as Milo kicks his sky blue baby grow incased feet. He still can not believe they have him, that they were picked to be parents. "Daddy and Papa love you so much, little prince."

There is one thing he would change these last few weeks, something that has been niggling in the back of his mind. No thanks to the subtle dig from his mother in law, that has him second guessing himself and how he has handled being both parent and husband. When he recalls the last month he knows she wasn't mentioning their parenting. He admits his soulmate has been acting off this last week, to the point he didn't race to the nursery when Milo woke up this morning. He has a pretty good idea what it's about, both Chanyeol and himself have always had a very high sex drive! Baekhyun shivers as he remembers before having Milo they would be at it like rabbits. Now their daily intimate moments have been reduced to that one special night last week. The arrival of Milo has certainly put the breaks on their intimate moments, something Baekhyun wants to rectify, just maybe not tonight. He feels his forehead it's drenched with sweat, perfect just what he needs with a baby around. Tonight the only thing getting action will be his pillow. He can't dwell on being sick, with no Chanyeol around at the moment to help, he needs to focus his energy on Milo who will really start getting grisly if he doesn't have his bottle soon.

Finally in the kitchen, Milo safely, but not particularly happy to be placed in his car seat. "I know baby boy, papa needs both hands to make your dinner, Daddy will be home soon." Closing his eyes as he knows he is saying it aloud, to reassure himself that his better half will come waltzing rather clumsily through the door. He internally curses, he definitely getting sick, grabbing his mobile, he will try and call him to see where he is. It rings twice before going to voicemail, "Sweetheart, I know your busy but you haven't called to say where you are, I'm worried call me back." Glancing at the clock it's now reads 18:39, "Milo daddy better be home soon, otherwise he going to miss bed time." He places the bottle in the microwave as he gets Milo out the car seat, precious cargo secure he tests the milk, satisfied he slowly shuffles to the nursery, to feed their little prince hoping his main man comes home.

Walking out the nursery careful not to wake the baby, he checks his phone, no missed calls, no texts! He knows it only 19:39, but to have no contact since the morning and that was a simple ok, he is starting to get worried. When he hears 4 legs, and notices a black blur scurry past him, finally Chanyeol is home! Wanting to look a little less sick he walks in to the guest bathroom, his normal reflection is replaced by a flushed face and sweaty forehead what a way to meet his husband. Splashing his face to relieve the heat radiating of his cheeks, he swallow some pain relief, and heads out to meet his husband. Slowly walking in to the kitchen he stops short when he sees the bottle of soju that Chanyeol is taking a gulp from, "sweetheart, is every thing ok." Chanyeol and his normal has to rush in and see Milo mood is no where insight, in his place is a man with fury in his eyes! "Peachy" oh dear something must of happened at work, or maybe one of their crazy friends has done something, he is about to enquire when Chanyeol's phone rings! Even more shocking is the fact that Chan leaves the room to answer! Baekhyun tries to move faster, the pain in his stomach has moved to the lower right side of his abdomen and is throbbing! Sucking it up he heads to the lounge as Chan hangs up. "Yeol, baby you been gone all day, has something happened, you haven't even answered my calls." 

It's in that moment, when two sets of obsidian eyes meet, that Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is about to burst. "Finally remembered you have a husband have you, I'm surprised you noticed." The way his husband is vibrating with emotions something must be bothering him. As usual his husband has decided to hold it in and not say anything, to the point that he will explode. He is about to say how Chan as his husband will always be the centre of his world when the dam burst "you been so wrapped up in Milo, that you've practically ignored me." "That's not fair Yeol" he is about to suggest they don't do this now despite the pain in his abdomen easing, when the monitor beeps indicating a small human is stirring. Baekhyun watches as his husbands shoulders sag, and his eyes close in annoyance. "Milo needs you, I'm going out for a drink with Kungsoo, it's not like you would miss me anyway don't wait up." Baekhyum sighs, he knew it "Chanyeol, let's talk about this," He is about to follow him, when a piercing wail sounds through the penthouse, the same time that the front door slams and Toben barks. Baek stops dead in his tracks, confused as to what has just happened, Chan is never normally so quick to leave. Milo's crying intensifies, taking a deep breath he heads back to the nursery. Their little prince only has wails that wake the dead, for two things, bath time and a wet nappy! Knowing it's the latter he try's to calm the anxiety and nausea, taking a cleansing breath Baekhyun heads to the nursery. Chanyeol and his absurd notion that he doesn't have time to show him just how much he is the centre of the universe will have to wait.

It's now 22:00 and a red haired man is lying down on the sofa, something is seriously wrong. His fever is raging, his stomach is swollen, his heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. Every move is agony! "Please, please, please you have to pick up" Baekhyun closes his eyes as the tears fall, neither Chan, or Kungsoo are picking up, he desperately needs help he doesn't care that he has called both repeatedly. He needs someone to watch Milo while he contacts an out of hours help line, knowing that if kungsoo is with Yeol it most likely Kai is as well. Not wanting to disturb the newly weds, Chen would skin him alive for disturbing him and Minseok. He dials the only other number on his speed dial. Hoping his best friend will answer, on the fourth attempt of constant calling he gets a response. "Someone had better be dying" Baekhyun is too sick to care that he got Sehun and his attitude, he croaks "help, I need help!" Hoping the youngest out of the group of close friends can hear his desperation he waits for a response, "we are on our way." Sending a silent thank you to the heavens, he waits for aid.

"Shit, Sehun check on the baby, and call Chanyeol, find out where the fuck he is!" Baekhyun opens his eyes, shit he has no idea how long he has been asleep for. Afraid, he has left Milo to cry "my baby" trying to get up he feels that red hot fire assault his abdomen again. He can no longer keep quiet and let's out a pain filled groan. That's when he sees his best friend come in to focus "Milo is fine, it's been 30 minutes since you called us." "It hurts Suho." He can see the worried look in his best friends eyes, which intensifies when Suho places his hand on his forehead "Jesus, your burning up" he can only stare as his friend, when a third voice penates through his fever "I got Chan's VM, Milo is asleep, Baek where is Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun tries to respond, but even the motion of breathing, sets that fire in his abdomen off! Clutching his stomach it's definitely not a good sign, the room is spinning, he can feel the nausea in the back of his throat. He knows its crucial that Suho and Sehun know where his husband is "Kungsoo." Is all he can say before he projectile vomits on his hard wood floor. The last thing he sees and hears is his concerned friend "fuck Chanyeol, I'm calling an ambulance" before his world fades to black.

"Let me get this straight you have an emotional outburst, because your upset Baekhyun is doing what any first time parent would do! Then to top it off you all but storm out, leaving behind a confused Baek, whilst your new born son cries. You certainly don't do things by half Chanyeol." 

Wincing at Kungsoo's brutal assessment of the evening, the silver haired man can only bang his head against Kungsoo's kitchen worktop. He feels a hand on his back, lifting his head he sees Kai hand him a beer and nod his head in agreement before adding " I wouldn't bet on sleeping comfortably tonight." He is definitely an idiot, he and Baekhyun have experienced hell to be parents, his delicate husband has done nothing but blame him self for the failures they have endured to get here. It's only natural that Baekhyun has made their son his top priority, their beautiful little prince is a helpless 9 week old baby. 

"I have been a total bastard," noticing Kungsoo's hardened stare soften slightly "No Chan, you and Baekhyun have always been the sole focus of each other's world. It's natural to be jealous when that attention shifts axis's" Chanyeol is thankful his friend is so honest, doesn't make the fact he is jealous of his own son easier to swallow. He can't blame lack of sleep, Baek has been taking care of night feeds, since day one, their penthouse is spotless, their fridge is filled and their prince wants for nothing, all thanks to his husband! 

He will be lucky to get through the door tonight let alone share their bed, he knows the root of the problem is that he misses the intimacy he shares with Baekhyun. What a fool he is, he should of said something sooner rather then leave like that. Knowing how Baek is, it will be one more thing Baek will blame himself for. First he needs to grovel, noticing that it is after 22:00 it's going to be too late to order their favourite takeout. Shaking his head, mandu will not fix this. He regards his friends Kyungsoo and Kai, both are single at the moment, and not the best at saying sorry. Getting an apology from either of them is like getting blood out a stone! He needs to call the most romantic person he knows? He just needs to pluck up the courage to disturb the man on his honeymoon! "Don't do it Yeol, he will go straight to Baek, plus you will never here the end of his whines at how you disturbed them."

Chanyeol stares at Kai, the dancer has a point! He loves Jongdae, he is normally his main partner in crime, but to disturb him on his honeymoon would just be asking for trouble. 

Abandoning that call, he turns to Kungsoo, "With how I have reacted tonight, I need to fix this fast, I can't believe I stormed out, what is Baekhyun going to think! It was at my insistence that we try and start a family. Did you know Baek has done every night feed, changed more soiled nappies. He even knows what Milo wants when he starts fussing." The tears start to form in his eyes, this is all on him, he can't believe he felt ignored when his light and soul has done everything he can, to make being a parent easier for him.

"Chanyeol, calm down, working yourself up is not going to help, listen to me, the love that Baekhyun has for you, is what we all dream of having. Yes he will think you have been an idiot tonight, you have been. Baekhyun has probably figured out why you have been so distant. He is your husband and knows you inside and out, you are the ying to his yang."

Taking in much needed oxygen, Chan tries to calm down, the guilt he has at storming out will not abate anytime soon. knowing Kungsoo is right. "Soo how did you get so wise?" "Someone has to make you see sense, now might I suggest you swap the beer for tea, before you leave" nodding his head, grateful that he has such amazing friends. He is about to accept when he notices the clock on wall, shit it's after midnight, Kungsoo is right he definitely doesn't do anything by half! Chanyeol feels for his phone, hoping his precious heart is awake, when he notices it's not in his pocket.

Where did he put it, about to ask both Kai and Soo? He is cut off by landline in the apartment going off! Kungsoo gets to it first, he turns to Kai who looks equally surprised that it's going off "Suho where are you what's all the noise, Sehun, what's happened to Sehun!" Chanyeol suddenly alert, hoping nothing is wrong with the youngest of their friends, he definitely needs his phone, when he notices Kai's face go deathly pale, as he hands him his missing mobile. Before he can check it, he hears Soo "Calm down Suho, we are our way, find a doctor, what do mean the doctor won't tell you anything, Sehun is where."

Chanyeol frowns at what he hears, as he checks his phone. he doesn't get chance to check the dozens of missed calls. All he hears is Kungsoo gasp as he turns to face him eyes wide" Sehun is with Milo, its not either of them that need a doctor!" That statement makes his blood run cold.


	6. Chanyeol’s worst nightmare part 2

A frantic silver haired man races through the hospital, desperate to get to the emergency ward. He knows he is followed by both Soo and Kai. He doesn't understand what Suho means, he knows Baek would never take their son out at this hour! Yes he admits he has missed calls this evening, and isn't surprised his callbacks have gone unanswered. He doesn't understand Baekhyun should be demanding his presence, especially if something is wrong with their precious little prince. Barging through the entry to the emergency ward he sees a white coated man, target in site he clumsily speeds upto him. 

"I'm looking for a Park Milo, I'm his father" he waits tapping his foot impatiently as the doctor scans the screen, what he says next only adds to his desperation "we don't have a Park Milo registered as a patient!" He is about to lose his mind, when he feels a a hard shove to his shoulder he turns to see Sehun who radiating with fury shouts, "where the fuck have you been!" It's Soo who responds, "Hunnie where is the baby, Suho said he was with you." Chanyeol thought he had a good grip on his emotions, he doesn't! All he sees is red when he realises his son and husband are nowhere in sight!

"Chanyeol" the call of his name breaks through the mist buy it's not the melodic voice of his husband. He turns about to spit fire like a dragon, when he blinks getting a good look at who is in front of him. It's Suho standing in front of him, holding something small. He recognises that sky blue blanket that seems to be moving. The frantic beat of his heart lessens slightly. Knowing his son is safe, he lets out a sob of relief and rushes to Suho's side. He can't help it he scans all visible parts, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Taking care he gently takes his son from his friend, and as if by magic Milo stops whatever fussing he was doing subconsciously. In order to settle Milo, Chanyeol places his precious son closer to his chest and whispers "Daddy has you my precious prince, I'm so sorry I'm never leaving like that ever again." 

Now that the red mist is clearing, he notices someone very important is missing. He turns to face his friends, 2 of them sporting a mixture of stress and exhaustion. When the reality of why they are in the hospital slams in into him like a train. A flashback of Baekhyun earlier in the evening forms, his petite husband almost grey in colour, a sheen of sweat visible and delicate almost yellow hands clutching his stomach. He gasps, eyes widening oh god. "No no no" what the hell has he done! He doesn't here Soo or Kai mention answers or see them leave. He can only concentrate on what a fool he has been.

Chanyeol can't sit here he needs answers, as if sensing the distress radiating off him, he sees his friend Sehun come closer and take a thankfully sleeping Milo. He is about to express gratitude, when Soo and Kai return. "I couldn't get any answers, they will only speak to the next of kin, but we have been allocated a waiting room, they will send someone there with news." He turns to Sehun who for the first time seems sympathetic to him, giving each other a look of understanding. "Thank you I don't want Milo to pick up my frantic energy, I really need to get answers.

It's barely minutes after they enter the thankfully deserted waiting room, that a man in scrubs appears "Family of Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol stops fussing over Milo, and turns to the man. "I'm his husband, please what's going on, can i see him, no one has told me anything!" "Mr Park, I'm Dr Moon your husbands surgeon, Baekhyun has had a rough night! He is currently in a recovery room. Chanyeol can here the collective gasps, but presses on, "Dr Moon are you saying my husband has been in surgery?" "Yes he has had an emergency appendectomy." 

Chanyeol barely feels the squeeze of both his hands from Soo and Suho, this night has been his worst nightmare! His precious heart has been suffering all night, resulting in emergency surgery and what has he been doing! Off drinking felling sorry for himself why the love of his life tried valiantly to cope alone! "Mr Park, the surgery went well, luckily the appendix had not burst, we were able to fully remove it. Now we are keeping Baekhyun sedated whilst we push some intravenous antibiotics in" "sedated you said the surgery was a success!." "Yes it was, and we believe Baekhyun will make a full recovery. I have to tell you Baekhyun's appendix was very inflamed, so I ordered the antibiotics, the antibiotics are a precaution to prevent any infection. Once Mr Park is moved to the ward, i will let you know, sadly due to policy we can not allow anyone into recovery." 

He can hear the protests of his friends. He isn't thrilled either but kicking up a fuss will just add more to his idiot record. Just as the doctor leaves, Milo starts to wail, glancing at the clock it's after 4am, he is not so clueless as to not recognise this cry! Their normally laid back son only wails like this for bath time and a wet nappy! He picks up his son and mirrors the pose he has seen Bakehyun doing countless times. Hey little prince, someone is not a happy bunny let's get you changed." Chanyeol lays his little prince down on the chair, and gently runs his finger over his tiny baby stomach. "You know Baek was right it truly is like watching magic. Your an amazing father Chan, and we all know you love Baek. You didn't cause this" Chanyeol looks up in to the eyes of Suho. Not caring that tears are falling from his own eyes again. Despite all their teasing of him, Suho is the only one that has kept all of them in check in one way or another. "Then why do I feel so rotten," feeling a comforting hand on his back. "Your human Chan, yes you were douche leaving, we do these things to lean from them. My advice as the person who watched your husband, and my best friend pass out! Don't do it again, talk to Baek about your feelings don't bottle them up, you know you two are so in tune he probably knew what was bothering you before you did!"

About to express how right Suho probably is and how he would be lost without any of them, Dr Moon returns. "Mr Park, we have moved Baekhyun to a private room. He is still sedated at the moment, I will be bringing Baekhyun out of sedation a little later on. Now in regards to the surgery, it wasn't a standard keyhole, we had to make one emergency incision, he will feel the effects of the surgery, which i will discuss further when Mr Park wakes. There will be limitations to his daily activities over the next few weeks. I would like to discuss them when we bring him out of sedation." 

Chanyeol turns to Suho about to ask, when Suho just smiles "We will all take Milo back to the penthouse, Milo will be safe with us, you concentrate on Baekhyun." Chanyeol watches as Soo wakes a sleeping Sehun and Kai, before he heads over to Suho, who has a sleeping Milo already in his car seat. Leaning in he kisses his tiny forehead "I don't want to leave you little prince, but we both need Papa awake and well." Chan leans in again for one more kiss before he cups his sons head, marvelling at how his hand still dwarfs him. He turns, takes a deep breath and follows Dr moon out.

Chanyeol gasps at the sight before him, his husband has never looked this fragile before. Baekhyun lies on a hospital bed hooked up to a drip and a monitor. An oxygen mask covers his small delicate face, his eyes covered with patches whilst he remains sedated. Chanyeol thought leaving Baek whilst sick was his worst nightmare he is very much wrong. It's not even close, he rakes his eyes over his petite husband, hooked up to multiple machines and just out of surgery. This right here is his ultimate nightmare! 

His beautiful husband lying motionless, most likely in pain and all he can do is hold his tiny delicate hand. "Sweatheart baby, it's me your idiot husband, I'm so so sorry I didn't see you in pain. That I let my selfish need for your attention overpower whats important. I promise i will never leave like that again." 

As he sits beside his husband he makes a silent promise to make this right, vowing once his beautiful light and soul is awake, he will give him the love he deserves. For now he will sit holding the other half to his souls hand, whilst he silently cries.

It's after one in the afternoon when Dr moon returns, Chanyeol watches apprehensively as the doctor removes the eye patches, checks the chart and the monitor. "Mr Park, I think it's time we wake Baekhyun, now he will be a little groggy, disorientated and in pain whilst the sedative wares off. "I understand Dr Moon, thank you for ensuring all is well." "Your welcome! Now I am recommending Baekhyun stay for the next 48 hours mainly so that we can stave off any risk off infection" "I understand Dr Moon, can he have visitors, we have a 9 week old son." "Congratulations Mr Park, I'm afraid such young infants would be a no for the next 24 hours at least, please I understand this is hard but it is best both for Baekhyun and your son, I will reevaluate after that 24 hour period." Chanyeol watches as the doctor leaves, gripping on to a delicate still slightly cold hand harder. This will be the longest either of them have been with out their little prince! This is all his fault he never want this!

Noticing the doctor has returned he waits with bated breath, as Baekhyun is given the medication required to bring him out of sedation.

Baekhyun can feel someone squeezing his hand, he doesn't remember his sofa being this hard! Or this rather unpleasant smell of bleach. He feels a strange burning sensation in his abdomen, it's like he been slashed open. The hand holding his squeezes harder, he doesn't understand he knows he should open his eyes but his whole body feels odd! He is starting to panic as nothing feels right, "baby please, let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours." He knows that voice!

Baekhyun remembers now, how his husband had stormed away because of emotional overload! Baekhyun remembers how he could no longer fight the pain he had in his abdomen, it was so painful! How he heard Sehun angrily mentioned an ambulance, before he threw up and passed out. He needs to open his eyes, he feels gentle familiar fingers stroke his cheek "sweetheart please, baby I need to see you"

Opening his eyes slowly the red head notices the celling is polystyrene, and not the dove grey of home. He can feel whatever is covering his face lift away, he turns towards that smooth honey voice he would recognise anywhere. Finally his eyes are open and he is awake enough, to notice that the throbbing in abdomen is now a different pain, and that his husband has his hand in a vice like grip and is kissing the back of his hand, as he sobs. 

Baekhyun tries to sit up, and regrets it instantly, he feels like he is on fire, searing white hot pain assaults him. He can't speak, all he can do is whimper. The action seems to shock his giant in too action, his hand is dropped and a call button is bashed. "Baby thank god, I'm so so sorry." 

Sensing a flurry of activity he turns as a man enters, "Good afternoon Mr Park, I'm your Doctor, Dr Moon, your probably wondering what's happened." Beakhyun nods his head, as he notices his throat is parched. "You were rushed in last night with acute appendicitis, I performed an emergency appendectomy." Baekhyun blinks once twice, before turning to Chanyeol, who has returned to holding his hand and is now holding water to his lips with his other. He takes a sip as the doctor continues "Mr Park, we do need to keep you in for the next 48 hours to keep an eye on you. Provided there are no complications, we will let you go home" Baekhyun looks at Chan, who is looking back at him with a look he has never seen before. It's a mixture of stress, exhaustion and heartbreak! 

That's when it hits him, Baekhyun hasn't heard Milo, he scans what he can of the floor and the room noticing no baby, his husband is without their prince! Not caring that he has just had surgery, and positive he is croaking "how long have I been here." "Where is he, Chanyeol we haven't been apart this long before." "Sweetheart, angel, baby, shh I know you haven't, please i hate that we apart from him, our son is safe, and is with his uncles Suho, Kungsoo and the others." Baekhyun tries to get up, but can only whimper as the tears fall. Prompting Chan to raise his free hand and stoke his cheek. "Yeollie I need my baby here" "Mr Park, your blood pressure is rising, I told Mr Park I will allow your son in after 24 hours provided there is no infection, and your blood pressure doesn't spike again" He is about to protest and demand his son be bought in when he is cut off! "Sehun is getting the webcam sorted, we can't bring him here, but you can watch him, I know it's not the same baby, I promise he will be in your arms again soon" 

Baekhyun stares at his husband and sees the turmoil reflected there, he knows the love of his life is right, their precious prince is being well cared for, and better of at home. He takes a deep breath as he slowly loses that separation anxiety.

Baekyun watches as the doctor adjusts his drip to add some much needed pain relief and quietly leave. Next thing he sees is his love of his life release his hand and fall to his knees and start ugly crying. Baekhyun, manages to understand some words, such as sorry, never again, and forgive me. Through the fog of pain he understands why his gentle giant is a mess, he has no doubt been frightened by this, and is blaming himself. Beakhyun knows his husband isn't to blame, he will set him straight, when he doesn't feel like he's been hit by a bus! Right now, he has a more urgent need and is positive the idiot he loves does to. 

Placing a hand on his giant's head, seems to do the trick as Chanyeol seems to calm down just like their son does. He always will have nothing but undying love for the man on his knees. Hoping his features portray just how important Chanyeol is to him. It's magical as he watches his husband snap out of his funk, and get off the floor. Baekhyun watches as Chan picks up his phone with a gentle smile reflecting his own. Before he knows it Baekhyun feels those familiar arms encase him in his safe comforting embrace, one hand gently supporting him the other holding a phone with a video link already playing. A gentle kiss is felt on his forehead as the small redhead leans back in to his husband, as they watch there precious heart sleep soundly in his crib.


	7. Milo vs Bathtime

A silver haired man stands in the bathroom testing water with his elbow, it's far too cold for him, but is positive it's going to be fine. The baby bathtub hasn't much water, just enough to cover ten tiny toes, chubby little legs and one baby bottom! This is going to be the first bath he has given Milo on his own, sighing as he has missed bath time of late due to being at work and Baekhyun has been doing it all! 

Chanyeol feels guilty that over the next few weeks he is going to be gone longer, his profession often having to fit around other's schedules. Taking some advice, he is going to try and create some time just daddy and their precious baby. It will allow Baekhyun some much needed me time. Who for the first time in the 4 weeks Milo has been home, is finally going to go out tomorrow! Yes it is a coffee date, and Baekhyun will be taking their little prince with him, but its outside the walls of the penthouse. Chanyeol would call that a success, as his petite red headed love of his life hasn't been outside for more than a hour at a time. Chanyeol can only hope his husband is prepared, Baekhyun's coffee date is with Jongdae, to discuss all things wedding. Chanyeol loves the music teacher who is husbands closest confidant, but is so happy he won't be joining them, he shudders at the mere thought of trying to face off with groomzilla. 

Satisfied that the bath water is ok, Chanyeol checks he has the right baby bath lotion and towel! Now he just needs their little prince, and is positive he knows where he is. Leaving the bathroom Chanyeol heads across to the bedroom, he enters the bedroom only to be disappointed that the only occupant is Toben, who is asleep on the bed. "Who said you could sleep there huh," scratching the poodle behind the ears he leaves him to it for now. Knowing Beakhyun will not be pleased if he finds the tornado sleeping on the bed.

Chanyeol proceeds to the living room in search of his two precious hearts, finding them both on the floor, in front of their custom made sofa. Milo is on his soft chenille sky blue blanket under his universe mobile literally watching the world spin. Chanyeol smiles fondly down at their son before raising his head. He watches the centre of his own universe sitting on the floor, in front of the coffee table, back to the sofa, their precious little one in arms reach should anything happen. It explains why Toben is in the bedroom, his husband and the tornado don't always see eye to eye when Toben insists on being Milo's shadow. Baekhyun has Black framed glasses on, a red pen in hand furiously scribbling across a manuscript. "Sweetheart, my mum said Milo is old enough for a bath, not just a top and tail wash we have been doing at night, do you mind if have some bonding time with our little prince."

Chanyeol is excited to try this, and wants to create his own special one on one bond with their little prince. He watches as the pen in his husband hand stops moving, "Yeol I normally top and tail Milo in the morning, your idea to try now is brilliant baby, maybe our little one will sleep more then the 3-4 hours he is currently dead set on. Do you need help?" Surprised that Baekhyun is open to this he continues, "I just thought it would be a nice opportunity to bond a bit more, and that way you can concentrate on that manuscript."

Chanyeol watches as his husband smiles and gets up off the floor "There is no helping this one! it's pure chaos, I think it's time I called the Author! Let's see how well he takes the news that I have had to re write the first few pages. Darling I'm never going to stop you and Milo bonding, it's an amazing idea, just don't use the green bottle soap." Chanyeol smiles as his petite husband, has to get on his tiptoes to chastely kiss his lips. They are soon disturbed by a happy sounding gurgle, followed by Baek's giggle "Alright little prince, your going with daddy for a bath, whilst papa brings home the bacon for a change. I will be in the study, just shout if you need me." 

Finally alone with their little prince, Chanyeol picks up a wide eyed Milo, "I know little prince, so strange to be in daddy's arms" he bounces Milo once and feels his heart burst in pride, seeing the biggest gummy smile on Milo's face. "Let's go get you all cleaned up for Uncle Chen tomorrow." 

Finally in the bathroom, Chanyeol gets Milo ready for his bath distracting him by cooing as he grabs his hooded towel. Ensuring his precious heart is supported in his arms, his giant hand supporting his head the way his mother showed him. All ready Chanyeol heads to the bath that he placed on their twin vanity sinks, remembering how Baekhyun would always pour water on Milo first, not really sure why he heads for the same cup anyway. He starts to pour water when all hell breaks loose, Milo is not even in the water when he let's out a wail that is so high pitched, he is certain only Toben can hear it! The wail is stoped when Chanyeol puts his hand on his delicate little stomach, "Sssh little one, you don't have a dirty nappy, what's with the noise" happy that Milo seems to of calmed down, Chanyeol lowers him in to the bath, when the wails continue, Chanyeol try's all he can to soothe his most precious heart, a hand on the stomach, singing, a light touch on his tiny forehead. Nothing seems to settle Milo, all he gets for his effort is a ringing in his ears. He knows that Baekhyun will know what to do, he contemplates calling for his husband. Unable to stand Milo crying out in so much turmoil he removes him from the bath, and wraps him in his towel. 

As soon as Chanyeol wraps Milo up in his towel and moves from the water, the wails stop. Turning to call out for his husband, he stops dead in his tracks. Baekhyun is stood leaning at the doorframe, a strange glint in his eyes. Realising that his husband has probably already been on the receiving end of those wails "Milo isn't fond of baths is he Baekhyun?" The answering laugh, is all the proof he needs.


	8. The nightmare ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as part of my Chanyeol's worst nightmare plot. However you don't have to of read that plot to understand this one. My thanks as well to everyone reading this i am so grateful as this collection is so very close to my heart. Thank you all so so much ❤️

A red headed man sits in his bed, back resting against the headboard, pillows piled high around him. Baekhyun inhales deep, finally the smell of bleach has left his nostrils, it's finally been replaced by that comforting home smell. Yes it's missing it's usual bergamot and verbena scent, it's been replaced by something so much better. Smiling as that unique baby smell, mixed with baby powder and a hint of lavender invades his senses. Finally home with his precious little prince back in his arms, he truly was a mess in hospital not being close to him. He winces again, not for being in pain but for how he handled being apart from Milo. Baekhyun is so glad to be home, so much so he doesn't care that he has to have pillows under his arms to protect his still healing stomach, damn those still yet to be removed stitches. He is just relieved to be home. Smiling down at Milo, who is currently making cute little baby noises as he enjoys his bottle. "Your so hungry today, has uncle Suho not been giving you that extra ounce of milk I told him about."

Baekhyun would love to lower his head and kiss his precious prince on his perfect squishy button nose. He try's to but winces. Baekhyun sighs his stitches are preventing a lot of things, even walking hurts! Baekhyun had hoped once he was home he would be able to at least start get to back to his normal routine. No chance of that happening, the smallest jolt to his stitches causes yelps and hisses, lifting their son alone at the moment has been impossible. Beakhyun smiles as his heart skips a beat, his ever loving husband Chanyeol, has been an absolute star these last couple of weeks. A little overbearing and over protective of both him and their son, hence being in the bed now, Chanyeol didn't want him out and about whilst he goes to the supermarket. Baekhyun really wouldn't have it any other way. Knowing that being in bed calms Chanyeol as he still feels guilty about leaving in a fit of emotions when he wasn't well. Baekhyun forgave the other half of his heart the day he woke up. Sadly what they hoped was going to be a short stay, turned in to a week long hospital stay. Wincing Baekhyun remembers the crippling anxiety he felt being separated from their son, and how vocal he was about being apart. All down to a stupid infection, that according to the doctors was most likely the reason for his appendicitis in the first place.

Baekhyun doesn't have time to dwell on his extended hospital time, as Milo has finished his bottle. Wipping the little bit of spilt milk away, "All done little prince, your so clever!" Baekhyun knows he can't lift Milo over his shoulder, but he can sit him up on the pillow to burb him. Supporting his most precious heart carefully, he gently massages a tiny back giggling softly at how loud Milo is when winded "my my son, that was loud" he can't help but giggle more when a black ball of fur raises his head from his spot resting on his leg. Baekhyun slowly places Milo back on the pillow, and scratches the poodle behind his ears. A new fondness developing in his heart for the tornado know as Toben "don't get used to sleeping on the bed."

Baekhyun watches as the poodle stretches before resuming his position, head leaning on his leg. Knowing full well that Toben won't be listening to a thing he says! Returning his attention to the small human on his lap, a gummy smile on Milo's delicate cherub like face, all for his papa. Baekhyun hums a lullaby whilst he gently strokes a finger over a tiny forehead, watching in complete awe as Milo starts to close his eyes. 

A silver haired man enters the penthouse, mentally reviewing the checklist of groceries. Too busy realising he forgot the perilla leaf he needed to make his husbands favourite pork dish, groaning in annoyance that this is the exact reason he was banned from shopping in the first place. Shaking his head, he will just make grilled fish instead it will be better for his still recovering husband, lots of vitamins. That's when he notices the distinct lack of barking, in fact he can't here anything!

Chanyeol still feels so guilty, yes his light and soul Baekhyun is home and on the mend now. Just last week he had to endure the sobbing of his still vastly sick husband being separated from their most precious little prince. The sobbing breaking his heart, Baekhyun even managed to make Sehun tear up at his despondency. Chanyeol pleaded with Baekhyun's doctors for Milo to come for a visit, not surprisingly it wasn't allowed.

Approaching the bedroom he expects to hear Baekhyun's soothing melodic voice, however all he hears are cute baby snores! Noticing the door is ajar he peaks through and is met by a truly beautiful picture. His delicate petite husband is sat up on the bed, his normal pale complexion has finally retuned. Yes Baekhyun is still propped up by pillows, but finally on the mend. Chanyeol knows his husband is struggling, struggling with not being able to hold their son on his own. It's make his heart ache with more pain at his idiotic actions. He can see their baby boy is safely sleeping, supported by one of Baekhyun's slender arms. The pillow underneath protecting both tiny baby, and delicate stomach. The surprising addition to this, is his poodle acting like a guard and staring him down like the enemy growling. 

Thankfully Milo hasn't stirred, Chanyeol does however have the attention of his husband who was trying it seems to be reading a book. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun places a finger to his lips, Chanyeol just nods and moves closer to the bed. He gently runs his hand on Milo's head, before pointing to the crib with his other hand. All he can do is smile when Baekhyun just stares at him, clearly unimpressed at the suggestion. Smiling and chuckling softly, Chanyeol leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's lips. Before whispering "Sweetheart I love you" "I love you too."

No more words are needed, Chanyeol simply takes off his hoody and gets under the blanket beside Baekhyun. He places one arm around Baekhyun and the second he places under Milo to help support their little prince. He hopes it conveys a message to his beloved husband, that they do this as a team, and that he won't make the same mistake again! The return smile before Baekhyun leans his head against his shoulder, is proof enough all is forgiven.

As always feedback is welcome ❤️.


	9. Milo meets Uncle Jongdae

Jongdae can barely contain his excitement, he's practically bouncing around the lift thats on its way to a penthouse apartment. Finally, after two difficult years of watching one of his closet friends slowly loose all hope of becoming a parent, he and his husband, are finally getting to have their dream. No couple deserves this more then Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it broke his heart every time he watched as Baekhyun blamed himself for each failed surrogacy. How Baekhyun would call him and within seconds he would breakdown and be ugly crying down the phone to him, after every miscarriage the surrogate had. Jongdae knew Baekhyun desperately wanted to give Chnayeol his dream, but felt like he was cheating, every time he had to provide the goods as it were. Jongdae can clearly remember how the bright eyed pixie's normal happy demeanour disappeared and was replaced by a zombie like man, who refused to leave the apartment. 

Jongdae shakes his head, he doesn't want to dwell on those sad times, it's a time for celebration. Baby Milo is here safe and sound, all 6lb 2oz of perfect baby boy, finally someone who will replace all the spoiling currently shown to the youngest of them, Jongdae smiles poor Sehun, he doesn't know what's coming. Jongdae would squeal with excitement, but doesn't want papa to know his husband has arranged his visit as a surprise. Jongdae is so thankful to Chanyeol for allowing him to be the first visitor to meet 6 day old Milo, Jongdae suspects its mainly to stop listing to his troll like whines, regarding his upcoming wedding and how much he misses his Minnie. Who still has 4 weeks of his business trip in China to complete! He knows the giant Yoda has a heart of gold, and is trying to distract him while Min is away, and then it will be all systems go for their wedding! 

The ping of the elavator startles him, checking he has the gifts, an adorable baby grow in a electric blue, with a little white lightning on the breast and a pure soft grey Elephant plushie. Stepping out the elevator, he follows the instructions sent by Chanyeol, to just open their door, as it won't be locked and he has already advised the doorman of his arrival. Jongdae can't help but smile, Baekhyun's efficiency is rubbing off on his life partner! 

Opening the door to the Park residence as quietly as he can, he sneaks in too the open plan living room. Jongdae comes face to face with the most heart warming sight, Chanyeol is sat on the sofa, on his lap sits Baekhyun encased in one of Chanyeol's stupidly buff arms, both are deep in a whispered conversation. Jongdae sees the mugs of hot coffee, and catches snippets of their conversation, clearly revolving around their son. Neither have noticed him yet, Jongdae is sure they will in a minute or two, for now he is just grateful to be in the presence of their love and happy to see the Baekhyun he has missed these last 2 years. 

It's at that moment, that Baekhyun finally notices him, it's seconds before a baby's cry fills the apartment. Jongdae watches the couple exchange what appears to be a whole conversation with one look! He watches as Chanyeol gently lifts Baek off him, allowing Baekhyun to motion him to the sofa whilst Chanyeol heads towards the bassinet. Now he understands why the couple were whispering, he watches as Chanyeol gently lifts out the bassinet a truly tiny baby, wrapped in a sky blue blanket. Jongdae watches as Chanyeol ever so gently places the tiny blue bundle on his shoulder, and gently rubs 2 fingers over the back of the fidgeting bundle.

"Your a natural at this Yeol," the answering smiles and love shinning from the silver haired giant is a welcome change. "Milo settles best when close to daddy," "would you like to hold him!" Jongdae turns to his best friend, the zombie like version of Baekhyun has finally been replaced by a man glowing with happiness, and a smile a mile wide. 

Jongdae doesn't get chance to respond, as suddenly a blue bundle is placed in his arms. It's followed by small delicate hands, hands that help him lower the blanket. Jongdae can only stare in wonder at the most beautiful baby he has ever seen. Big blue eyes, black fine baby powder smelling hair, and the cutest button nose, and so very tiny it's like holding a bag of sugar. "Hi little man, you come see me if your parents start cramping your style, not that papa will let you out of his sight." Jongdae smiles as Baekhyun lightly slaps his shoulder and Chanyeol snickers. 

Jongdae is too busy, making a mental note to ask his Minnie if perhaps starting their own family would be a possibility. As he has fallen completely in love, with the newest addition to their extended family. Jongdae gently cuddles baby Milo further into him, when he hears a quiet "baby why don't you tell him" from Chanyeol. Finally noticing the completely besotted couple, have resumed their earlier position. Baekhyun once again sitting across Chanyeol's lap who almost possessively has both arms wrapped around him like a vine. Jongdae raises his head to notice that Baekhyun is smiling at him, with what he hopes are happy tears. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and reaches his hand out to his son, gently stroking his tiny forehead like a precious gem. "Milo my precious prince, this is Uncle Jongdae your godfather."

How was that! I wanted something truly fluffy and this was the perfect idea that popped in my head on one bus ride to work.


	10. Baekhyun’s first mother’s day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all in Chanyeol's POV and yes as the title suggest concentrates on the couple more then the baby. I hope you all enjoy.

A silver haired man stands in front of the floor to celling Windows of his bedroom, a smile on his face and a coffee in hand. Watching as the sunlight starts to filter its warm orange glow throughout the room, today is a special day, it is Mother's Day! Chanyeol smiles, no one deserves this special recognition more then his pure hearted husband. Chanyeol hopes the sunlight doesn't wake the ethereal sleeping beauty in their super king sized bed just yet! Turning from the window, he watches as his precious heart sleeps soundly, making cute little purring noises. Baekhyun needs all the sleep he can get after last night. A sly smile graces his face, for once Bakehyun was not up all night tending to their 15 week old little prince. Instead they both were up and partaking in some marathon love making! 

Chanyeol winces he himself is feeling the effects of their intimate night. Never once did Baekhyun complain when he initiated a further round of unstoppable love making, and there were many! Soft and sensual love making and kisses, mixed with hard and fast rounds of fucking with Baekhyun on his knees. Chanyeol wonders if he should bow at his love's feet, as the so much smaller male never once complained he was too sore. His insatiable little puppy, all to happy to oblige every one of his whims, never once complaining. His glorious lover had welcomed whatever pace he set with a sleepy smile and open arms. Chanyeol finally letting his husband get some much needed sleep about an hour before the sun started to rise. He can see it's a little after 5am, turning from the window he takes one more look at Baekhyun, long ebony eyelashes resting against small soft cheeks, his red hair all mussed, love bites starting to form on his luminous pale collarbone above one his t shits, looking like a content little kitten amongst the mass of pillows and fluffy duvet. Hoping his love remains a sleep a little while longer, as no doubt will be feeling the effects of their night. Chanyeol quietly sneaks out to tend to the other man in his life.

Chanyeol enters the nursery expecting to find his son still softly snoring, his heart melts in infinite love at what he finds, their perfect little prince happily kicking his precious little feet, and trying it would appear to suck his delicate baby grow covered fist "well little man, i would say papa is spot on with the teething, your going to soak your baby grow at this rate." His heart melts at Milo's wide gummy smile and happy baby noises. Chanyeol always marvels at how tiny Milo feels in his arms, their precious little prince is under his recommended weight according to his health visitor. A surprise to them both considering the amount of milk he consumes, Chanyeol just thinks Milo is going to be more like Bakehyun in height and weight, as even he as small as he is, he can pack away the food when he wants too!

Chanyeol lifts his most precious one from his cot "today is a special day, one that is just for your papa, will you help daddy?" He can't help but coo at the adorable smile he is given, Chanyeol bounces Milo in his arms as he makes his way to the kitchen, happy to see the mound of pillows and duvet has yet to stir. He can now concentrate on the gifts and breakfast he has prepared, yes the breakfast has been a secretly done for him, but the gift was all his idea. 3 turquoise boxes are placed in the basket along with the chilled bottle of Buck's Fizz, accompanied by Baekhyun's favourite sweet treat, Soo's homemade lemon muffins, and fresh strawberries.

Chanyeol turns to face the baby, who for once is gurgling happily in his car seat, "breakfast fit for a King." His heart bursting with love as he watches his tiny baby gurgle in agreement, "we won't tell papa, I didn't make the muffins, will we." Agreement in place he picks up one small precious bundle, and the basket and heads back to the bedroom.

Chanyeol places the basket at the bottom of the bed, and then sits beside the mound of pillows, waiting for the magic. Milo still in his arms, has started to fuss, it truly is amazing how someone so tiny can sense when his papa is close. Chanyeol smiles he can picture this moment happening year after year, soon their little prince will be jumping on the bed instead of laying contently in his arms. It takes seconds for the magic to happen, as on instinct one sleepy papa shots upright and reaches out for the now squirming baby in his arms. Both papa and son instantly calming, when back together. "Good morning my love," his cute petite husband takes a couple of minutes to fully wake up, before his soft melodic voice responds, it never fails to bring him joy. "Chan, what is all this baby," "this, baby is a special breakfast to celebrate." "Sweetheart we celebrated my all clear, last night" 

Chanyeol's heart sinks, perhaps this was a bad idea, after all Bakehyun's acute infection and appendicitis caused a week long hospital stay and 6 weeks recovery, thats is only just finished! " I know, but today is Mother's Day, no one deserves to celebrate this day more then you, I know your not a female" Chanyeol is silenced by a delicate finger to his lips, it's then replaced by soft delicate rose bud lips, "it's perfect, I had no idea you were planning this thank you." Chanyeol let's out the breath he is holding, and picks up the small blue boxes, handing them all to the love of his life. "My love, I had these special made, they are to go on that long platinum chain from your grandmother, in each box is a platinum swallow bird, to represent our journey to the future together," Chanyeol is cut off by a sob from his husband "they're beautiful, I am so amazed, I had no idea" Chanyeol moves in to kiss his husband, when their precious prince starts fussing, clearly not liking being temporarily ignored. "I know little man it's getting very close to breakfast time, your such an angel sleeping all night" Chanyeol peaks at the time noticing that it is gone 6, their perfect tiny prince, definitely a creature of habit at only 15 weeks old. He watches as Beakhyun gets off the bed, he is about to suggest a morning walk after breakfast, as the cherry blossoms will be out, but is suddenly cut off by his husbands declaration "baby aren't these muffins the ones Kungsoo makes"

Thanks again for reading this collection! I hope you enjoyed this one, I know very fluffy, i couldn't help myself, i welcome any feedback.


	11. Chanyeol’s big father’s  day surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the partner one shot to my Mother's Day one, and is all in Baekhyun's POV,
> 
> I truly hope this one is well liked, thanks again for reading ❤️ I apologise for any mistakes

A petite red haired man takes a deep cleansing breath, desperately trying to calm his nerves. His hands however are still shaking making the paper bag in his hands rattle. Baekhyun closes his eyes, desperately trying to get a handle on his emotions. Today will mark the end of two long torturous years! Baekhyun turns to his reflection in the mirror, he genuinely smiles for the first time in what what feels like a lifetime, at what he sees. Freshly died red hair has replaced, his stringy greasy black hair. Gone is the uniform of ill fitted over size jumpers and track pants, replaced by his trademark black skinny jeans and open collar blue shirt. His face, finally no longer looks gaunt and dull, he admits internally it's nice to have his pale luminous skin back.

Beakhyun takes one final look in the mirror to check his eyeliner, before turning round to face the doors, glancing up to the dial his heart beats a little faster as he nears the floor to his husband's recording studio. Beakhyun feels  
A little guilty for what he has done, but knows his husband, won't question why he withheld such magical news. Beakhyun can feel a blush rise on his cheeks, that long missed sparkle to his eyes returning, after finally banishing that depression that has followed him around since the last surrogate miscarriage. 

Baekhyun owes so much to his handsome gentle giant, Chanyeol has been a constant support, even when he was at his lowest. Those awful moments when he cried and refused to provide more samples. The last sample  
time was the worst, he just couldn't go to the clinic, he sobbed down the phone to Jongdae about how he felt dirty and like he was cheating. Getting beyond angry when Chanyeol had gotten them both drunk and seduced him with sensual kisses and erotic touches to get that much needed sample. Baekhyun realises now that embarrassment he felt shouldn't still courses through his veins, his ever loving supportive rock and best friend, was trying to help.

The ding of the lift makes him jump a little, Baekhyun shakes his head to rid the negativity it's the start of their next chapter. One they have both wanted for so long!

Baekhyun enters the recording studio, and notices how his husband has his eyes closed and a massive pair of headphones on, he can't help but smile, Chanyeol's platinum hair is devoid of any style, this dominant alpha god like man is all his, his cheeks blushing harder at the thought of hopefully celebrating such precious news later between their sheets!

The clang of the head phones near the mixer table, highlights how his time ogling his husband is over. "Baek baby, have I missed a lunch date," Baekhyun smiles, "No baby, I know your busy even though it's Sunday I just wanted to see you." "I'm never to busy for you, you were still sleeping when I left, I know you did t come to bed until late, you know the publisher should just have your name on this book, you have done all the work." 

Baekhyun walks closer to his husband and sits in the chair beside him, mainly so his legs can stop shaking, it's here the moment they have been waiting for! "I plan to cut back on the ghost writing in about 12 weeks, do you think Sehun's album will be done in that time?" Baekhyun watch's as the love of his life looks a little confused, adorable but confused, "Yes baby, are you thinking of getting away from the stress." "Something like that, but not a holiday" 

Baekhyun places the paper bag in front of Chanyeol, he can feel his heart beating so loud. "I bought you a gift, I know I have been extra emotional theses last few months, it's all about to change" Baekhyun watches as his husband opens the gift bag and lifts out a little white box, and a card, "baby open the card first, will you read it out." Baekhyun feels around in his pocket for the tissues and tries not to burst in to happy tears just yet, this precious secret has been so so hard to keep. Baekhyun gets off the chair and gets on his knees in front of his husband as he takes out the card. Beakhyun gently rubs soothing circles on those impressive thighs, as the love of his life's strong vocals start to emotionally read his writing "Hi, you don't know me right now, but in 12 weeks your going to know a lot more of me, I just wanted to say hi and wish you a happy Father's Day!" Beakhyun watches as his husband closes his eyes and releases a sob before he too sinks to his knees.Baekhyun doesn't say anything he just picks up the box with his own shaking fingers and places it in warm gentle hands, whispering "open the box." 

Baekhyun watches as those strong yet nimble fingers, lift from the box a pair of tiny hand knitted blue booties. "What does this mean" Baekhyun can see the want and desperation for this not to be a dream in his husbands eyes, so he takes the final gift he has hidden in his wallet and holds it open "Chanyeol, I got a phone call 3 weeks ago from the adoption agency, this sweetheart is our son, he will be with us in 12 weeks, today is Father's Day I wanted to surprise you with this special magical news." Baekhyun can no longer hold back his tears, it's a beautiful moment as he watches Chanyeol hold the boots up to his heart with one hand, at the same time he is pulled up on his husbands lap, his breath hitches as the infinite love in his soulmates eyes. A large yet warm hand gently stroke his cheek and tears away. Beakhyun smiles as he duplicates the action "baby we did it, we are finally going to be parents." It's like a switch is flicked as he watches his husband's obsidian eyes darken, seconds before pink supple lips attack his own.

It's dark outside side when Baekhyun is finally put down, he shares a look with his husband before they both burst in to a fit of giggles. It's clear they both know not to mention to their friends, how desperate they were for each other that they didn't make it out the studio.


	12. The maknae and The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all like this one shot, I purposely didn't add any interaction between Chanyeol and Sehun as to me it's more intense at least I hope it is, it does touch on some dark themes please do let me know if you like it, this collection holds a very special place in my heart

A tall silver haired man stands out side the blue door to his music studio, hopeful the young man behind the doors is in a good mood. As he is about to meet the newest member of their extended family, Suho his partner, has already met Milo. It was Suho that suggested to Chanyeol that a one to one meet would be best. His reasoning being worried Sehun won't take well to the new arrival! Soft baby gurgles distract him from pushing open the door, Chanyeol smiles down at the precious amazing tiny human. Who is currently happily kicking his tiny chubby legs, Chanyeol hopes this isn't the start of Milo's rather impressive screaming, he can certainly understand as he hates the ear defenders that his overprotective Papa insisted Milo use, however said papa is not here to soothe the screams that wake the dead. He is also aware those screams will not go down well with his co producer.

Chanyeol however lets out a sigh of relief when his precious heart, simply continues to gurgle happily. He can't help but gently stroke his finger across Milo's super soft delicate skin, his heart doing somersaults when Milo squeals and smiles like his daddy hung the moon! Chanyeol almost tears up, the unconditional love he feels for his son is indescribable. It has made two long painful years so, so worth the heartache. Yes he admits it was torture being told he was infertile, his actions after finding out that information had almost destroyed him. He hated being told that, as it was his dream for a family, however his infertility problems paled in comparison to the agony of watching the love of his life, suffer with the depression that took a dark hold on his soul. Beakhyun got more catatonic after getting news of each failed surrogacy, the miscarriages practically braking Baekhyun's spirit, that and his continued belief everything was his fault! After-all the surrogates were using his samples! The door suddenly opening to the studio, stops his sombre recollection of a time that he would take away in an instant. As standing in front of him is an equally tall dark haired man.

Sehun knew something was up, the minute he awoke to his own partner nervously making him breakfast, despite the years his bunny has never improved on his omelette skills. It all makes sense now, how Suho had come home last week besotted after visiting Baekhyun. Sehun inspects his best friend and business partner, noticing the state of the art baby carrier. Sehun can see the uncertainty in his friends eyes, he should be a little offended that his friend thinks he won't handle the attention rightly shifting to the smallest baby he has ever seen. Moving towards his friend he silently and swiftly takes the baby carrier, noting the ear defenders, positive those are Beakhyun's influence. 

Sehun quickly removes the blanket and smiles, he can understand what Suho was saying now, this tiny human, is defenceless against this rather scary world. Sehun watches as the 4 week old baby's pure azure blue eyes lock on to his face, an adorable squeal follows. It's at this moment, when he looks up to Chanyeol who for the first time in months has a care free smile and shines with happiness. It warms his heart to se his friend so at peace, he returns his gaze to the baby in front of him. Suho is right they may not be parents to this he will admit adorable baby, but the need to be a part of his future is all consuming. Sehun makes a silent pledge to always protect this little prince.


	13. Milo’s favourite sleeping place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for taking time to read this collection, this one was fun to write please enjoy

Distinct baby gurgles ring out across the open living room, followed by the chuckles of the man entrusted with caring for this precious gift on his own. Chanyeol can't keep the smile from his face as he watches his five week old son make the cutest sounds, as he lays on the play mat his uncle Soo bought for him! According to Soo its an educational one as has numbers and letters, that hang down from a mobile above it. Both he and Baekhyun didn't have the heart to tell Soo, that their son couldn't read yet. Quickly glancing at the clock he smiles it's almost midday and nap time for their precious heart. Chanyeol has been left to watch Milo solo, by a reluctant and emotional papa. Chanyeol had to all but push his tiny husband out the door, to attend a meeting at the publishing house he ghost writes for. 

Chanyeol so adores the fact that Baekhyun agonizes and whines, every time something comes up that means leaving their precious little one. Chanyeol can feel his heart beak quicken at the memories. He hated seeing the distress in his husband's teary Crystal blues the first time he left their baby, it was just an hour for a coffee with their beloved bridezilla of a friend Chen. This will be the second time he has to fly solo, he would be lying if he said he didn't panic like the first time, as the only other small creature he's had to be responsible for on his own was Toben his dog. When they first bought home Milo he was jealous of the bond papa and son had formed so quickly, and how the other half of his soul took to parenthood like a duck to water. That Jealousy swiftly turned to awe the night of the thunderstorm when Baekhyun had cried because their baby wouldn't settle in his arms! Yet twenty minutes lying close to them both, and their sweet prince was back in dreamland. The next morning Baekhyun had admitted he didn't want to wake him, knowing how stressed he was with the production of a particularly demanding superstar's album. He was surprised by Baekhyun's words "Milo settles best when your close Yeol, it's you he seeks comfort from" had rid him instantly of that Jealousy.

"Milo my precious little price, papa will soon be home," he loves that those little legs kick out at the mention of his papa. Smiling at Milo being so happy at the mention of his papa, he closes down his laptop it's no point trying to do invoices when he could spend his time with his son. Gently picking up his son and cradling him close to his heart, he doesn't miss how his little prince instantly burrows in closer as he lets out the cutest yawn "baby boy are you tired Chanyeol quickly places two of his fingers on the smallest back gently making circular motions making sure he hold this precious cargo close to his chest so that he can seek out his warmth. Once his little prince is settled, he starts to sing a lullaby

A red haired male steps out of a meeting room, letting out the breath he has held throughout. He honestly thought this meeting would never end, thankfully it's over and he can make his way home to his two favourite people, he has missed those sweet baby gurgles of his little prince, if he's lucky he will make it home before nap time, with the promise of tiny, perfect baby snuggles and kisses from his love, he rushes out the double doors of his office. Half an hour later he's walking in to their incredibly quiet penthouse! Heading towards their open plan living place, he stops dead in his tracks by the vison in front of him, Chanyeol stands by the floor to celling windows cradling close to his heart, their most precious prince. One of his hands looks enormous supporting the small back of their baby, the other supporting that delicate head. It's a magnificent image one of pure unconditional love and devotion, an image for so long he feared would never happen.

A moment that ends all too quickly, when Milo lets outs a rather sleepy cry, he giggles when he sees the panic starting to set in in Chayeol's deep amber eyes. Striding across the room, he watches as Chayeol stands like a deer in the headlights, Baekhyun gently moves Chanyoels hand lower on their sons back and murmurs "sssh little one, I know, I know papa and daddy have you." Baekhyun gently runs the back of his other hand over a tiny forehead, and swiftly leans up and kisses the soft ruby red lips of his love, just before Chanyeol whispers "Sweetheart I had hoped Milo would still be awake, but it would seem our little prince would rather sleep then see his papa." Baekhyun can see it now how their little prince is struggling to stay awake, "that's because sleeping on daddy, is this little guy's favourite thing to do." Baekhyun cuddles in close, his heart once again leaping at the adoration on Chanyeols face, he catches his taller husband eyes and whispers " he loves you too baby, you are our safe place!" The subtle nod and loving gaze aimed his way is all the confirmation he needs to know that Chanyeol heard him. Their highly charged staring match is cute short by the softest baby snore, and Chanyeol's quiet snickers trying not to wake their little prince.


	14. Milo vs First Injections

Chanyeol watches as his petite delicate husband struggles to keep his hands from trembling and shaking whilst holding Milo in his baby carrier. He is so glad he left Sehun in charge of his studio today, not that he is looking forward to what their sleeping prince will be facing either! A shaky whispered "I guess we should go in" is heard from the man beside him turning to his husband slightly, Chanyeol can see how close to tears Baekhyun is, and how rooted his feet are to the pavement. They are currently standing outside the private paediatrician's office they choose, after hours of trawling through testimonies, finally settling on this one from a promising recommendation from Yixing. Chanyeol gently places his hand on the small of Baekhyun's back hoping the support and comfort of his hand there, will encourage the love of his life to walk through the doors of the clinic.

It works as he holds the door open, "sweetheart you find a seat I will go sign us in." Chanyeol watches as his husband heads slowly to the waiting area before turning to check them in. Minutes later and he heads to the waiting area brought to a halt at the sight in front of him, he hates this! The centre of his world is still trembling, with tears forming in his beautiful eyes as he tries to undo the baby straps on the carrier. He knows exactly what his heart is trying to do, walking over places a hand over those beautiful fingers and smiles softly, "Baby I will get him, you sit down." That's how he knows his love is out of sorts, normally Baekhyun would just stare at him in exasperation before continuing with the task at hand.

A tired baby gurgle distracts him from taking over the task, Chanyeol smiles down at the now awake baby still unable to believe they have him in their life. He gently lifts out their 8 week old prince unconditional love blooming in his chest at the happy noises he makes. Smilling at the delighted squeal Milo makes when he turns around, "do you see papa baby boy" The following little kicks he feels are proof enough that their 8 week old son, does indeed sense his beautiful papa is close.

Baekhyun isn't sure if the tears he can feel building in his eyes are out of fear anymore, as all he can feel is nothing but love radiating off his gentle giant. He so loves this man, that he can't help but fell unworthy of at times, especially when Chanyeol always knows what he needs be before he even gets chance to voice it. "Yeol baby, do you think he will hate us," Baekhyun can't help but voice his distress, he is terrified that their little prince will hate them for making him go through this. Grateful that the other half of his souls features soften as he shakes his head. Feeling instantly calmer when their precious one is gently placed in his arms. "No sweetheart, I know its harsh what our appointment is today, you and I both know the alternative will be so much more sinister." Feeling much better Baekhyun smiles up at the still standing male, "you always know just what to say!" Mirroring the intimate smile that the other half of his soul wears, he slowly inches closer hoping to earn himself a kiss, but is cut off by a nurse calling for them.

Now situated in a rather plush paediatricians office, one complete with surprisingly comfortable chesterfield sofa, and not those horrible plastic chairs. It's the part of the day he has been dreading most, he can feel tears building in his arms again, he doesn't want to hurt their still so tiny baby, he knows if they don't their little prince will be at higher risk for whooping cough, rubella and polio. Feeling a sudden heat on his knee, Baekhyun looks down to see his slim leg has been covered by one giant strong hand, he doesn't feel so silly seeing the tears he has reflected in Chanyeol's eyes. "Ok Papa, if you can hold Milo so he facing away from you, like he is sitting on your lap, I can then administer the 6 in 1 we discussed." "6in1?" "Yes Mr Park, your husband asked that I use the least painful vaccination, plus this will only mean one injection not two." 

Baekhyun thankfully came prepared, and dressed their little prince in just baby rompers today. One being a short mint green one, his Nana Park bought from some outrageously priced boutique downtown. Underneath Chanyeol's favourite yellow romper, the one with the slogan my daddy is a rockstar. Keeping one arm secured around their little prince, his other hand automatically seeks out the one still on his knee, feeling less anxious when his much smaller hand is protectively encased. He feels Chanyeol take a deep breath as the doctor wheels over closer, expertly distracting their little prince with a squeaky toy, bracing for Milo's wake the dead cries. Both he and Chanyeol are stunned silent, when those famous screams don't materialise, instead their little prince simply laughs instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank cclay2020 for the idea for a one shot on first vaccinations, she is brilliant!! i thought it would be cute to show how the parents feel about it 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one, please do let me know your thoughts ❤️💜💚💖


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thanks for reading this collection, this one again is more Chanyeol and Baekhyun and based before they get their little prince

A silver haired man taps his foot impatiently, it would just be his luck that the lift breaks down with him in it, and it would just be icing on the cake today! "Come on, come on," he whispers to himself, his mind is telling him to be apprehensive about getting to the penthouse. His mind is telling him to be cautious, especially after receiving an SOS text from Jongdae, Baekhyun's best friend! He knows something is up, the alarm bells started ringing a week ago, when he came home to find the troublesome duo giggling in their kitchen over a bottle of soju.

Chnayeol can feel the smile on his face get wider at the memory at such blissful news, 8 weeks ago they finally got picked to be parents! He thanks god for receiving such precious news, he was starting to really worried about Baekhyun, the light of his life! For 12 months before getting their news, he had watches grief stricken as Baekhyun had slowly become a shell of the vibrant and headstrong man he fell in love with. His precious heart had been on a downward spiral, consumed by self depression before he revealed magical news. That news making his first unofficial father's day, the second best day of his life. It took a few weeks to sink in that they were finally getting their baby, they both agreed that they wouldn't buy any baby necessities until it was 100% confirmed! That confirmation happened a couple days ago, in four weeks they will be holding their precious prince in their arms! The ding that announces the lift has finally stopped snaps him out of his daydream, stepping out of the lift, Chanyeol heads to his front door, a deep sadness washing over him when he finds his penthouse devoid of light and laughter. 

"Guys quick, the bellman just sent a message Chanyeol is here already!" Baekhyun quickly goes to grab the last empty bits of plastic littered all over the nursery, He winces when his hand is slapped away! "Are you surprised, Chennie here sent an a sos about 20 minutes ago!" Baekhyun can't help but smile at the collective groans, he giggles when he suddenly hears Jongdae's famous whine and turns just in time to see Soo pinch Chen's arm! Baekhun can only smile when Suho their unofficial mother hen, sighs and says "guys focus!" It's rather funny watching as the group of 7 grown men suddenly stand to attention, as Suho barks out orders to hide the rubbish, turn off the lights before they all hide in the nursery. 

Baekhyun takes a minute to survey the room, soft plush grey carpet has replaced the hardwood floor, a beautiful rocking bassinet sits in the middle, the wall that was once lined with records and books has been painted in a lighter colour and now houses a mixture of custom made chenille grey animals. Its beautiful their little princes nursery is all finished, complete with Mama Parks antique rocker. Baekhyun does feel a tiny bit guilty that he's has done the nursery behind his gentle giants back, thankful that Yixing and Minseok suggested he get an idea of what Chanyeol wanted, which consisted of wanting the antique rocker from his mum and lots of soft blues. Suddenly the room is bathed in darkness, and not a moment to soon as he hears his husband enter the penthouse and call out for him.

Chanyeol has checked all areas of their penthouse, and his husband is nowhere to be found, his heart sinks could it be that the birth mother has changed her mind! Angry himself, if this is the case and that the adoption agency decided to do that over the phone with his husband instead of asking them to come to the office. Poor Baekhyun this will crush his delicate husband, Chanyeol races into the bathroom as the only room he hasn't looked in his heart speeding up when that too is empty. Grabbing his phone he calls to call man who will know, Jongdae! Surprised though when he hears Jongdaes ring tone for him, the theme tune to Jurassic Park! Something is definitely going on.

Storming back through the penthouse in search of that damn phone, he stops outside a closed door when he hears a muffled giggle! Turning he realises this was where his collection of old vinyl records and producing awards are housed along with Baekhyun's vintage type writter and books, it's the room that he suggested would make an excellent nursery. Of course Baekhyun would be in here if he received bad news, it just doesn't explain the giggles he heard! He opens the doors and drops his phone as he hears a excitable scream of "surprise," with his heart in his throat he scans the room and sees all 7 of their friends standing together, each one sporting specs of paint on their cheeks and beaming smiles as they separate. Chanyeol scans the stunning nursery it's exactly as he pictured it from the French blue dresser, the cutest elephant pictures on the wall! Turning around he feels tears at his eyes, as he blocks out all other noise there sat on his mother's rocker is the beautiful owner of his heart. A sudden vison of the future plays before him, his darling Baekhyun holding their most precious prince as he sings a lullaby, Toben sleeping at his feet. 

Walking over to his heart, Chanyeol gets down on his haunches and cups a delicate cheek, wiping away the tears that match his own. "Did you arrange this?" Feeling a small hand against his own his heart soars, when Baekhyun smiles and nods before whispering "I wanted to surprise you Baby, you've done so much for me." He doesn't get chance to reciprocate, instead he hears Soo say "get a room," the resounding snickers break the moment he had created. He helps Baekhyun to his feet, both jumping when Yixing pops a bottle of champagne he didn't even know was In the room. Chanyeol hears a soft giggle and feels soft arms wrap around him, just as Baekhyun leans his head against his chest. "Our little prince has the best Uncles," Chanyeol can only nod in agreement as he observes Yixing and Sehun pour Champagne, Soo trying to stop Kai from taking one of the adorable plushies, Minseok busy arranging the drawers of the French dresser, as Jongdae oohs and Ahhs over the tiny baby rompers Suho passes Minnie. Kissing the top of Baekhyun's red hair, Chanyeol whispers in to that hair "he truly does baby." Clearing his throat he gets the attention of everyone in the room, the snickers into his chest proof that his husband knows exactly going to ask, "please tell me Chen didn't have a hand in building the bassinet" the outraged whine and snickers from everyone in the room are music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on baby one shots, i hope everyone has enjoyed this collection I truly can not thank everyone for reading this selection enough ❤️❤️
> 
> I know it's a surprise that this is the end, have no fear I have plans for a follow you just watch this space!!!
> 
> As Always I would love to know your thoughts, now back to work I go (posting on a coffee break)


	16. Special Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I got request to update this! An idea struck whilst watching a movie with my nieces on Sunday, please let me know what you think ❤️❤️

Fast forward 6 years!  
The sound of giggles and patter of multiple claws scurrying across hardwood floor wake him, Baekhyun snuggles deeper in to the hot hard naked chest he is using as a pillow. He knows if he opens his eyes he won't be able to get back to sleep, but the sound of soft giggles which sound just outside the bedroom door cannot be ignored. Typically the man under him has not even budged, blindly reaching out he finds his phone which reads it's just after five thirty in the morning! Dropping his phone somewhere in the darkness, he burrows closer in to Chanyeol's chest and groans, it's followed by a "what's a matter?" "Our son is awake," "before sunrise he's your son!" At that statement Baekhyun wakes fully and lifts his head off his lovable giant with a frown. "We have watched that film too many times." Baekhyun almost yelps when he is pulled back against his husband's still impressive six pack, not too upset that he doesn't miss the opportunity to snuggle back in. "Our little Prince actually asked me if he could have a lion cub for a birthday present, I didn't have the heart to say the only one he could have would be stuffed!" Baekhyun kiss the chest he is resting on, "thank the lord for the Disney store." "Sweetheart how is our little Prince is growing up fast! Pretty soon he's going to be asking for a car for his birthday!"

Just as he is about to whine about how he has no idea when their little Prince started to grow up, or how he has managed to start sassing just like his godfather! They have just enough time to pull apart when the bedroom door is slammed opened to the tune of an excitable soon to be six year old screeching "papa" at the top of his lungs! Baekhyun has never been more grateful for the decision they made to wear pyjama bottoms to bed now! Seconds later he has a lap full of Spider-Man clad black haired boy "good morning little Prince" his heart melting at the sight of his son giggling as Toben launches straight for Chanyeol's crotch, "I let Toby out papa he missed you and daddy!" "I think he misses daddy more my little monster, Milo moo it's still dark out" "Uncke Dae said I could see Uncke Seok and and we can watch simba together and have pancakes!"

Chanyeol lets out a groan, of course it would Jongdae who promised his son more lion king and extra sugar in his diet. It's probably payback for trying to out drink Minseok on their last boys night with Sehun and Kai. None of them wanted to face the surprising wrath of their respective partners, it was Minseok that lost their silly attendance game, bringing the wrath of their beloved troll with it. A whine beside him stop his trip down memory lane, "but but Papa I wants to go now." "I know Milo moo but Uncle Dae will be sleeping, you remember what i said that when it dark it means we sleep as it's when the sun sleeps." Chanyeol will never get bored of watching his ever patient husband talk to their son, how effortlessly he soothes every tantrum, how every milestone Milo reaches Baekhyun is there either holding his hand or cheering on the sidelines. Milo truly has changed their life for the better, yes they have the careers, and more money then can spend, but this moment where his husband and their son have matching wild bed hair money just can't buy. Aware he will be in more then one dog house with his next statement, Chanyeol leans over and gently rubs his hand through thick black curls. "Ok little price what do you say to banana oatmeal pancakes now and when your done we can call Uncle Dae" He laughs along with Baekhyun as their son eyes light up before he scrambles off the bed, a black ball of fur following. He shares a look with Beakhyun who leans in too kiss him softly before he too launches off the bed shouting that "the last one to the kitchen washes up!" Shaking his head at his husband poor attempt at distraction he jumps out of the bed and races through the kitchen all to the sound of happy laughter filling their once void of any happiness penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something extra i hope you all like it, I apologise for any missed errors.  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	17. When Milo First Says Dada

Chanyeol races through the foyer of his swanky downtown apartment building, waving to the doorman as he tries his best Usain Bolt impression! He doesn't know who he's trying to kid, may have the same height as the sprinter but his coordination is very much sub par. Reaching the lift he is thrilled to find one on the ground floor at least one thing has gone his way today. He winces at his reflection and checks his watch it's after 4pm it causes his heart to sink not only has he missed the lunch he promised he would be home for he has more then likely missed their little princes first messy play time! 

He shudders, it's very rare that Baekhyun is disappointed with him. Sure when they first got married Baekhyun's mighty temper surfaced on occasion, the worst episode when he was working on an album for his first mega k-pop star! The idol had to work on his album around an insane schedule. Said schedule had caused a late night one that resulted in missed calls and a to his shame and horror a six month anniversary dinner! It truly was the only time he had seen Baekhyun get so mad he burst into ugly tears. Back then both of their emotions were high as they were both overworked and exhausted and hadn't communicated well all week due to their own schedules! After a night sleeping on the sofa and taking his love to some insanely expensive sushi place they both learned a lesson. That lesson will not help save him today, not when he told his husband he was on his way home three hours ago!

In the very beginning of their relationship Baekhyun would be stomping down the hallway, demanding an answer as to why the other half of his soul is three hours late! Now he knows the world of music production doesn't move around the producer, oh no it's the chart topping stars that direct the schedule and even the slightly missed key and tone from a idol can derail an entire recoding session. He just hates that it means his love has missed the delights of their little prince eyes bugging out and laughing so happily as he stomped mushy peas all down the hallway. He knows Chanyeol is home as the tornado known as Toben is barking, as this little Prince has started squealing in delight from his high chair. "Hey Milo moo, my precious prince is dada home?" Baekhyun waits with baited breath for their 13 month old to repeat the words he said earlier. His heart sinking slightly when his adorable son continues to babble away. 

Seconds later the squalls of delight resume as the kitchen fills with a familiar presence, turning around Baekhyun can feel his heart sink at the deep sadness in his lives posture! "Baby I'm so sorry, I know I'm so so late!" "Did you remember that today we were going to try messy play today?" Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol nods sullenly tugging in his heart strings, not wanting his love to suffer anymore he moves away from the high chair and their 13 month old son! Walking up to the other half of his soul and gently placing a hand on a warm cheek, "darling don't be sad, I'm not mad you very nearly came home to our apartment covered in mushy peas and mashed carrots!" Baekhyun gently guides his gentle giant to sit next to their still squealing little Prince, gently placing his palm on that gorgeous soft fine baby hair. "Besides our maknae had text me to say you were still in the sound room, as Soo was not happy with his vocals!" 

Chanyeol closes his eyes it's been a long month creating this album, it's the home stretch now and then he is whisking both his babies away to Fiji for some much needed rest and relaxation. Right now he just wants to hold his both his precious hearts, as he watches Baekhyun head back to the egg drop soup on the stove, and his precious little Prince make happy sounds as he waits patiently for his dinner! Chanyeol knows he doesn't say or show his love to Baekhyun enough, he knows just how much his petite heart does for him behind the scenes, take today he filled their home with wipe off white sheets and made home made healthy paint all so there son could make a mess. He is snapped out of dreaming about white beaches and blue sea, when the happy squeal stops! He quickly turns concerned his baby has hurt himself, instead he hears the cutest sound he has ever heard! "Dada dada dada dada" gasping he turns to see Baekhyun with happy tears in his eyes, before turning back their 13 month old and his heart melting even more. Not only is their little Prince saying dada, he has his cute pudgy arms up demanding daddy cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone, I hope you like this little update of toddler Milo. Please let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️


	18. Milo’s First Xmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, here is the final special extra chapter for this selection of one shots
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Maria Carey's all I want for Christmas plays softly in the background, the smell of gingerbread wafts around the penthouse like a comforting blanket. Yet nothing is as precious as standing at the floor to ceiling window, with his baby in his arms listening to his little prince's squeals of delight as they watch the snow fall from the sky. "My precious prince do you like the snow, isn't it pretty?" Baekhyun smiles as Milo squeals again, he can't wait for their nine-month-old to be a toddler so he can fully experience the magic of Christmas. Baekhyun can't wait to take their prince sledging, visit the reindeer at lotte world and one day watch as those always curious eyes light up in delight at finally meeting Santa.

Baekhyun chuckles softy, as he remembers the pout his gentle giant wore when he suggested they wait until their little prince is bit older to go to the famous Lotte world Christmas parade. That's why today he has been working flat out to make their first Christmas as a family magical, their penthouse has become Santa's grotto. Fancy lights and tinsel garlands cover every available door way, the fireplace has a mistletoe and holly garland made by the same florist who did their wedding boutonnieres. The piece de resistance is their seven-foot tree that has been adorned with traditional red vintage baubles that Suho bought for them in England, from a stupidly posh place call something and Mason. A selection of golden reindeers hang amongst the baubles and poinsettia he has painstaking attached. He smiles and feels so full of love as he spies the golden M that now hangs in the centre of the tree. A very special tree decoration that matches the gold B an C hanging artfully across the tree. All of these baubles hang in front of least 500 pretty golden fairy lights. 

A pile of Presents sit under the tree ready for him to watch his precious heart open for their little Prince. Baekhyun smiles he can already picture how excited his gentle giant will be, pretty sure his love will be the most excited come morning. Beakhyun feels the blush at his cheeks for the one present not under the tree, the one safely hidden in his walk in wardrobe the one that will have them both shuddering in ecstasy. It will be the only present Chanyeol gets to open early, once their little one has a fully belly, a hot bath and is dreaming peacefully. 

The only thing left to make this Santa grotto complete is for Chanyeol to come home, and to carry out their tradition of placing the star atop the tree. Feeling his phone in his pocket he kisses that soft fine baby hair "what do you say little guy want to help me ice the cookies, whist we wait for daddy?" He takes the gurgles and kicking of those adorable squishy legs as a yes, heading away from the snow fall outside. He cradles Milo close to his chest, as he picks up the baby bouncer and heads to the kitchen.

Chanyeol stands at the door way to the kitchen watching a pure vision, his husband is busy singing and bouncing their giggling little Prince on his hip. He can't keep the smile off his face as he listens to Baekhyun try and match pitch with Maria Carey, a feet no mortal man can do even if they can sing. It makes his whole being feel warm and fuzzy as he watches how every high note his baby hits their precious prince squeals in delight. He will always be in awe of these moments, how natural his beautiful Baekhyun is with their son, he can't picture or believe how they lived their lives with out their precious heart. His thoughts are interrupted by a happy melodic "darling your home" and the loudest squeals of delight from their little prince. Moving from his spot by the door way he walks over and gently takes their wriggling son from Baekhyun's hip. 

As he is lifting their happy babbling son he sees the gingerbread and the icing bags ready, now he knows why there house smells like Xmas. He couldn't be prouder of how far Baekhyun has come in terms of cooking, long gone are the days of just spicy cold ramen and kimchi and take out. He will never tell him he still won't be as good as Kungsoo, but his bulgogi and sundubu jjigae are better then his mums. The best dishes that his darling Baekhyun excels at are cookies, he didn't have to say it but he knows Baekhyun wanted to be the best at cookies so he is ready for the school fair and PTA meetings. 

He goes to grab one, only to feel a sharp sting on his hand, making sure his pout is in place he looks at Baekhyun only to find him smiling was he wags his fingers! "I know, I know they aren't finished" all he can do is smile sheepishly as Baekhyun wears his stern face, one that instantly melts in to one of adoration. The reason why evident when he feels their son gently rest his head in the crook of his neck, "sleepy boy" "you will always be his safe place." Chanyeol can't help himself and gently runs his hand across that ever so soft baby hair just as he feels those delicate tiny fists curl up his shirt.

He looks up at Baekhyun, and can't help but smile at the unconditional love he sees, "do you want me to put him down for a nap?" "In a minute we have one more thing to do before we can put him down." Chanyeol smiles, he knows exactly what his precious heart is referring to gently removing his hand from the back of Milo's head he holds his hand out, loving how that dainty hand fits perfectly into his palm.

Seconds later he stands next to the new focal point of their penthouse, in all its crowning glory. The golden fairy lights make the reds and golds of what he is sure are some rather expensive baubles twinkle just like the stars. He holds in his hand the last ornament to add, a golden nutcracker that Baekhyun kept from his childhood. Turning to face Baekhyun who he notices is gently stroking the back of their precious prince, whilst smiling softly at him. Gently so as not to disturb the precious cargo in one arm he leans up and places the antique golden nutcracker atop the tree. Completing their tradition he leans down and captures a soft lips in a gentle kiss, both he and Baekhyun chuckle when Milo lets out the most adorable whine. He looks to his love who nods his head before mouthing 3 2 1 leaning into kiss each cheek and whisper "merry Christmas our little Prince" together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap on A New Baby extra chapters, I figured a little bit of festiveness from our favourite duo would make everyone smile.
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> Back to work I go ❤️
> 
> Just a quick message to say a massive thank you to you all for reading this. I have made a special 3 part story to thank everyone it's called a night to remember. I can also say I have a few ideas for A Mafia King and Children of the moon so please stay tuned for those.


End file.
